The present invention relates generally to a decorative article, and more particularly, to a decorative article that is adapted to securely receive a decorative fabric without the use of nails, staples, screws, bolts, or adhesives. The present invention contemplates a decorative article with multiple uses. For example, such a decorative article may be used as a lid, as a peg board, as a shelf or as a wall-hanging.
A market demand currently exists for such a decorative article, particularly where a variety of decorative fabrics may be attached thereto. To meet this demand, known art has used means such as nails, staples, screws, bolts, and adhesives to secure said decorative fabrics. Although effective for securing fabric to a decorative article, such means typically require costs for parts, tools, and machinery. In addition, such means unnecessarily diminish the aesthetic appeal of the decorative article to which the fabric is attached.
In light of the deficiencies of known manufacturing processes, a need exists for a manufacturing process that does not use nails, staples, screws, bolts, or adhesives to secure fabric to a decorative article. A need also exists for a decorative article that has a decorative fabric secured to its surface in a manner that does not diminish the aesthetic appeal of the decorative article. The present invention is designed to address these needs. The present invention is also designed to reduce the cost of fabric-covered decorative articles and to allow the fabric to be replaced without defacing the decorative article.
In general, the fabric-covered decorative article of the present invention is comprised of a top side, a bottom side, a channel which separates the top side from the bottom side, and a fabric. The fabric is laid on the top side, and an adequate part of the fabric extends beyond the top side and overhangs the channel. The fabric is then secured to the decorative article simply by tucking the part of the fabric into the channel. The contact between the part of the fabric and the channel is sufficient to hold the part of the fabric in the channel without the use of nails, staples, screws, bolts, or adhesives.
The present invention, however, is not limited to a decorative article that is decorated with a single layer of fabric. The material used to decorate the decorative article may be comprised of a single layer or multiple layers. Moreover, any flexible article such as cloth, foam, padding, or plastic may be substituted for the fabric. Similarly, the material may be comprised of layers of flexible articles including, but not limited to, fabrics, cloths, foams, padding, and plastic.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.